Silverberry
"Murderer! You're the same fleabags who killed Starfaith, aren't you?" — Silverberry when she and the medicine cats are attacked at the moonstone in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 Silverberry is a silver she-cat with a darker front left paw, tail tip, and right ear, green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Silverberry is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as medicine cat apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Hivepelt. Silverberry is listed under Final Allegiances as medicine cat of WindClan. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When WindClan arrives, Hivepelt and Silverberry join the other medicine cats below the great rock. The others look at them warmly, and Silverberry and Otterpelt begin talking to each other happily. - Chapter 22 When the RiverClan cats reach the WindClan camp after the attack, Shimmerstar turns to her warriors and quietly tells them to help the wounded if they can, as Hivepelt and Silverberry would appreciate the help. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Silverberry is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of Windclan with an apprentice, Starpaw. Silverberry is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as medicine cat of Windclan with an apprentice, Starfaith. Silverberry is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as medicine cat of Windclan. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Swiftpaw tells Bloodpaw that Starpaw is Silverberry's apprentice. He points out the silver she-cat sitting behind Starpaw. Ryeheart is sitting near Silverberry. - Chapter 14 Bloodpaw asks why Dewstorm and Starfaith were alone, thinking the other medicine cats would be with them. Spicewhisker tells him that Dewstorm and Starfaith stayed behind to talk alone for a moment. Starfaith told Silverberry she'd catch up, and the rest of them left. - Chapter 20 Deserve praises Papercut for his successful idea to attack the medicine cats- Dewstorm and Starfaith, at highstones. Tornadowind grumbles that Starfaith was killed, but Silverberry is bound to take another apprentice soon due to her old age. Deserve says the medicine cats must be eliminated and puts Bloodfur in charge of the mission. Bloodfur decides that all of the medicine cats are probably like Hawkfeather and agrees to it. - Chapter 21 Bloodfur is determined to get vengeance on his clanmates, but decides he'll take care of the medicine cats first. He plans an attack on the medicine cats tomorrow with some of Deserve's soldiers during their moonstone meeting. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur, Mottledface, and the soldiers go to the moonstone cave and attempt to kill the medicine cats in their sleep, but they all awaken. After Otterpelt is killed, Silverberry spins to face Mottledface furiously, calling him a murderer and guessing they're the same ones who killed Starfaith. Mottledface laughs and she attacks him, but he pushes her to the ground, joined by Papercut. The two continue slashing at Silverberry, who is in critical condition, but they aren't finishing her off. The sight of it sickens Bloodfur, and when Mottledface and Papercut run to attack Ryeheart and Spicewhisker, Bloodfur kills Silverberry and puts her out of her misery. He thinks he did the right thing. Bloodfur looks back at the bodies of Otterpelt and Silverberry before leaving with the others. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Gladestar mentions that Silverberry died and is anxious about WindClan having no medicine cat. When Bloodfur feels guilty about the attack, he tells himself that the only cat he killed was Silverberry, and she was suffering. Dewstorm joins WindClan and takes Silverberry's place as medicine cat. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Silverberry is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of Windclan with an apprentice, Starpaw. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Silverberry is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat of WindClan with an apprentice, Starfaith. Quotes "Murderer! You're the same fleabags who killed Starfaith, aren't you?" -Silverberry to Mottledface during the moonstone attack in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 Gallery Image17.jpg|Silverberry design Moonstone1.JPG|Silverberry during the medicine cat attack StarfaithScene.png|Ancient art of Silverberry with Starfaith and Dewstorm Starfaith@0,3x.png|Silverberry on the cover of Starfaith's Fate Character Development and Origins Silverberry was first created to be Starfaith's mentor in Starfaith's Story. She was described as a soft silver she-cat with a dark gray tail and front left paw, and pale green eyes. She was the WindClan medicine cat who was killed by the fox while trying to defend Starfaith. She was later given parents, Bouldercrash and Whitefrost, and a brother, Soakedears. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, the WindClan medicine cat was a cat named Cherryfeather. Starfaith and Silverberry were the SkyClan medicine cats. silverberry.JPG silverberry2.JPG StarfaithScene.png Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Windclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:WindClan cats Category:She-cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters